


You're so P(r)etty

by giraffewrites



Series: Drabble Challenge [22]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pettiness but in a funny sense, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Based off prompt #101 "Don't be an asshole. Asshole."Like any couple, Billy and Steve argue time to time. Some are more serious, and then others, like this one, are much more petty.





	You're so P(r)etty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harscrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/gifts).



Just like every couple, Billy and Steve have arguments. It was worse at the beginning; arguments spewing from almost any inconvenience. Thankfully, now four months into their relationship, they’ve learnt not to argue nearly as much. The petty issues they used to argue over now turn into banter. Of course, there’s always an exception…

 “Steve I swear to _fuck_ ,” Billy runs a hand over his face. He’s turned on his side in bed, a hand propping him up, “Stop hogging the sheets.”

“I’m not hogging the sheets!” Steve insists, his voice higher than usual. He’s wrapped up in said sheets. His hair is partly covering his forehead and falling in front of his eyes, and if he didn’t look so adorable Billy would’ve pushed him out of bed.

“Yes you are!” Billy raises his voice. “I have, what, ten centimetres? How is that meant to cover me?”

“If it isn’t enough then go get the sheet from the guest room,” Steve suggests.

“No, I’ll do one better. I’ll sleep in the guest room.”

“What? Billy-“ But before Steve can even properly start his sentence, Billy’s left the room, slamming the door behind him. Steve groans, but instead of going to see Billy, he buries his face in the pillow. He’ll let Billy calm down and see him in the morning.

___

Steve’s pretty sure only an hour has passed when he feels something on his chest. In his half asleep state, eyes barely open, he turns around. There, he sees Billy. The other boy is stood with bed sheets wrapped around him, hair sticking up in different directions. Steve thinks he’s meant to find Billy intimidating, but all it makes him want to do is take him into his arms.

“Move over,” Billy mumbles, balling up a fist to rub his eye, one side of the sheet falling to the floor.

Steve does just that, shifting himself to the side that Billy usually sleeps on. He lifts the sheet up and watches as Billy crawls next to him. The younger boy rests his head on the pillow, an arm around Steve’s waist, their legs entwined. Steve makes sure the sheets cover both of them.

“Miss me that much?” Steve teases quietly, only to get a jab in the ribs.

“Don’t be an asshole. Asshole,” Billy mutters, closing his eyes. He pushes himself closer to Steve, tucking his head in the crook of Steve’s neck. He lets out a contented sigh, “Your bed is comfier, that’s all.”

“If that’s the case, you can have it all to yourself. I’ll go sleep in the guest room.”

“Stop being a dick,” Billy huffs. He can’t see Steve’s face, but he knows he’s smirking. “Just shut up and go to sleep.”

Steve presses a kiss to Billy’s shoulder. His hand runs over Billy’s shoulder before sitting at the back of his hair, the pad of his thumb brushing against the back of his head.

Minutes later the two of them are fast asleep, happily curled together on one side of the bed. There’ll probably be more petty arguments along the road, but if they end up like this one… well, there’s worse ways arguments end, isn’t there?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ giraffewrites. Request a drabble [here](https://giraffewrites.tumblr.com/post/181590015109/drabble-challenge)


End file.
